Many conventional alignment methods utilize pins inserted into determinant assembly alignment holes of two or more parts while these parts are being aligned. The tight fit of these pins in the holes ensures precise alignment of the holes and, as a result, precise alignment of the parts. However, removal of these pins from the alignment holes can be challenging because of the tight fit. Various designs with different levels of success have been tried. For example, aircraft manufacturing typically uses L-shaped pins. An L-shaped pin includes a handle extending perpendicular to the insertion portion. The handle is used during installation and removal of these pints. However, even with the available handles, the L-shaped pins are being manually removed using, for example, a hammer. Hammering is needed to overcome the high friction forces between the pins and alignment holes associated with the tight fit. Hammering may be undesirable for some parts, such as composites, because of highly concentrated force spikes. Furthermore, hammering may not be desirable from ergonomic perspectives. What is needed are alignment pins and pin removal methods exerting lower and more uniform stress on aligned parts.